cbwtemparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicles
The Future Chronicles are a set of devices, usually stone tablets, that all have the ability to predict the future, in some manner. There are many variations of the Future Chronicles, each unique, with different abilities, weaknesses, Priorities, and methods of prediction. Terminology *'Priority': A relative measure of a Chronicle's raw strength and speed. That is, how easily the Chronicle can trump another Chronicle's predictions. Certain Chronicles can, therefore, render others useless, due to this mechanism. However, this system is not set in stone. Some Chronicles with Lower Priorities have been observed to defeat other faster Chronicles. Example: The Third Eye Chronicle predicts that a bullet will come from the Holder's right. The Murder Chronicle, however, predicts that the Holder of the Third Eye Chronicle will dodge the bullet from the right. Since the Murder Chronicle has a higher Priority, then the Holder of the Murder Chronicle trumps the Third Eye Chronicle, and will then shoot left, killing the Third Eye Chronicle Holder. *'Dead End Flag': A message that can be received on any Chronicle, no matter what function that Chronicle has. It has a Priority of 10. The Dead End message will come up if the current future for the Chronicle Holder will end in a death. Typically, the Dead End message is shown a few hours before the death actually happens. However, since it is of Priority 10, it is hard to overturn using Chronicle messages alone. In Infernum's own words: "Overturning a Dead End Flag is not easy. But, perhaps, if you change the present substantially, the future might respond likewise." *'Countdown Flag': A message the follows the Dead End is nothing is done about it. It has a Priority of 11, trumping all the Chronicles. As such, Chronicle predictions are rendered useless. The Countdown Flag is very hard to avoid, and appears exactly 100 seconds before death. The Future Chronicles (contains spoilers) All Priorities have a maximum value of 10. ''The Synapses Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by the "The First". A very strong Chronicle. The Synapses Chronicle is able to predicts thoughts a target might have in the future. This Chronicle can only predict one target's thoughts at a time, but it is able to predict up to several hours in the future. While a couple of hours may not seem much, if you can intercept the just the beginnings of an idea or plot, then counter them, a few hours are more than enough. The problem with this Chronicle is that thoughts are always subject to change. Therefore, it should not be used in a chaotic environment, like a battlefield. A side effect of the shifting nature of thoughts also causes this Chronicle to have a low Priority. However, if used at the right time, this Chronicle can be very deadly. It updates fairly quickly, once every five minutes. It is a stone tablet. ''The Doomsday Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by "The Second". An interesting and unique Chronicle. It is capable of predicting nearly all misfortunes that may befall the Holder in the future. However, the misfortunes involved must be directly involving the Holder being harmed in some way, most often physically. Since this Chronicle involves predictions about the Holder, it makes for a very strong defensive Chronicle, as the Holder can do his or her best to avoid the predicted problems. This Chronicle has a second ability, which gives it "Doomsday" name. It is is able to pick up Dead End Flags and Countdown Flags, randomly, if any, from other Chronicles. Since this Chronicle is very versatile, it is assigned a fairly low Priority. It updates every ten minutes. It is a stone tablet. ''The Multiplier Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by the "The Third". This Chronicle has only a single power: to change existing scrolls, tablets, books, etc. into Future Chronicles. There is no limit to the number of Future Chronicle it can create. However, the more secondary Chronicle it creates, the more dilute their overall power becomes. Each secondary Chronicle can foresee the future in a very small, but specific, way. Therefore, the sum of all the secondary Chronicle can give a vast quantity of information to the Holder of this Chronicle. The Multiplier Chronicle doesn't actually do anything else, so the Holder must rely on its subordinates, greatly. In addition, this Chronicle has the lowest Priority of all the Chronicles, mainly because it cannot tell the future by itself. It does not update. It is a chisel. ''The Murder Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by "The Fourth". A powerful, though somewhat limited, Chronicle. The whole purpose of this Chronicle is to give a great amount of information about the next Holder's target, while fighting. Information includes, but is not limited to, location, status, etc. This Chronicle updates every minute. However, it will give information only ''about the target, and how the target may affect the Holder. Used in a one-on-one situation, the Murder Chronicle is near unbeatable. However, it will not function well when ambushing groups. It has a middle-high Priority. ''The Analytic Chronicle The Future Chronicle owned by "The Fifth". A relatively simple Chronicle. It tells every single possible condition/status of any target. The maximum number or targets is not clear. The Holder can predict any point in the future, and foretells things including weaknesses, strengths, if he/she is alone, etc. Since the powers of this Chronicle are so straightforward and one-dimensional, it has a very high Priority, allowing it to be used to plan attacks well. It updates every 30 minutes. It is a stone tablet. ''The Hyper Vision Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by "The Sixth". Like the Chaotic Chronicle, it is quite unpredictable, but the Holder is able to control it, somewhat. The more calm and collected the Holder is, the more information and detail the Chronicle will give about the Holder's surroundings. However, when the Holder becomes frightened, or stressed, information from the Chronicle becomes much more vague. The Priority of this Chronicle, too, fluctuates depending on the Holder. As such, this Chronicle is best used out of combat situations, to make use of its high Priority when the user is calm, as well as its ability to predict events that will happen to the Holder, thereby defending him or her. It is named the "Hyper Vision" Chronicle because it can also supply some images. It updates every 20 minutes. It is a scroll. ''The Contrary Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by "The Seventh". Technically the weakest Chronicle out of all the seventeen, it can be very powerful when used in conjunction with another Chronicle, namely the Introvert Chronicle. The Contrary Chronicle's powers are simple. It gives a steady stream of information about one, and only one target. This information is extremely detailed, and very precise. It updates every five minutes. Because of this power, a certain other Holder (The Twelfth) has nicknamed this the Stalker Chronicle. The Contrary Chronicle has a respectable Priority. It is a stone tablet. ''The Sentinel Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by "The Eighth". Arguably the most powerful yet most fragile of all seventeen Chronicles. The Sentinel Chronicle is able to watch over the other sixteen Chronicles, as its name so aptly suggests. Therefore, all of its predictions come from snippets of all the other Chronicles, making it difficult to outmaneuver. In addition, The Sentinel Chronicle has the highest Priority of all the Chronicles. However, there are two crippling weaknesses, and one reliable way to defeat this Chronicle. The weaknesses: It does not predict anything that will happen to the Holder (unless the snippets it steals do), and it does not predict anything about non-Holders. The method of defeating this Chronicle is revealed in the Madness Series. It updates every ten minutes, each time stealing up to five other entries from other Chronicles. It is a thin book. ''The Tragedy Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by "The Ninth". The powers of this Chronicle are fairly straightforward. Within a kilometer radius, it will predict any events of natural disasters. Within 300 meters, it will predict any other "tragedies", such as someone being assaulted, or wounded. This Chronicle does not foretell where it happens but it does tell who is affected by the natural disaster, etc. Due to the very one-dimensional power, it has a very high Priority. It will update whenever a relevant event occurs. It is a stone tablet. ''The Meridian Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by the "The Tenth". The Meridian Chronicle is best during planning attacks, as it provides a steady stream of predictions to do with the precise positions of up to five other targets. It can also give a little detail to do with the target's surroundings. They do not need to be Chronicle Holders. There is no way to evade the Meridian Chronicle's predictions. The Meridian Chronicle does have a loophole, however. It can be used to track the Holder itself, so this can give some basic predictions about the Holder's surroundings. However, that is the extent of its powers. To compensate for its limitations, it has a high Priority. It updates every five minutes. It is a stone tablet. ''The Duplicator Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by the "The Eleventh". The Duplicator Chronicle is simple. It can take on the powers of any Chronicle, providing it is in a radius of about 100 meters. However, this Chronicle has one weakness. Though it is able to copy powers of Chronicles, it cannot copy their Priorities. Therefore, the Chronicle powers it copies will almost never be at full strength. The powers will automatically be lowered to the Priority of the Duplicator Chronicle. Nevertheless, this Chronicle is the most versatile. It updates on the rate it copies. It is an empty stone tablet. ''The Introvert Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by the "The Twelfth". It is a very defensive Chronicle and its powers revolve around predicting what happens nearby the Holder which reflects the Chronicle's name. The Introvert Chronicle's powers shine during situations involving Dead Eng Flags. Being able to predict what is going around the Holder allows for more chances to alter the present. To compensate for its highly defensive nature, it has a middling Priority. It updates every ten minutes. It is a stone tablet. ''The Escape Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by "The Thirteenth". A very simple but extremely, extremely versatile Chronicle. This Chronicle will tell the Holder any escape routes, if there are any, or if there is a way to hide and avoid capture. Fairly powerful by itself, the Escape Chronicle is, however, purely defensive. As such, it reaches its full potential when paired up with any other "offensive" Chronicle, such as the Third Eye Chronicle, or the Hyper Vision Chronicle. The strength of this Chronicle is also its weakness. It tells nothing about what happens around the Holder. It does have a respectable Priority, however. It updates whenever the Holder requires an escape route. It is a stone tablet. ''The Chaotic Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by "The Fourteenth". This Chronicle is extremely unpredictable though of high priority. It gives predictions of just about anything, and of any person. Occasionally, the prediction may not even be relevant to the Holder's situation. In addition, this Chronicle cannot be relied on for defending against other Chronicles. To compensate for this, this Chronicle updates every five minutes. It is a stone tablet. ''The Righteous Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by "The Fifteenth". An extremely unusual and one-sided Chronicle. Rather that predicting what might happen, it tells what will happen. While this may sound powerful, it has two weaknesses. It predicts only the events brought about the Holder and these events must be deemed justifiable by the Holder. Therefore, the actions that this Chronicle foretells is based greatly on the morals of the Holder. Due to these two major limitations, the Righteous Chronicle has a respectable Priority. It also updates very slowly, once an hour. It is a stone tablet. ''The Third Eye Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by "The Sixteenth". A powerful Chronicle, function-wise, though low in Priority. The Third Eye Chronicle can give up to ten glimpses of the future, in ten second intervals, whenever the Holder chooses. These glimpses are akin to dreams. The ten glimpses recharge after one hour. If used properly, and timed well, the Third Eye Chronicle can cause the Holder to be near invincible. However, it's low Priority is its greatest drawback as the future can easily change after it had been viewed by this Chronicle. It is a scroll. It does not technically update. ''The Deja Vu Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by "The Seventeenth". The power of this Chronicle is a bit odd. It tells the future, yes, but by turning back time. How this Chronicle operates: The Holder, for example, sees a blade slashing from the right. He or she will then use the Deja Vu Chronicle to turn back time, up to ten seconds. Therefore, the Holder will now know that the blade is coming from the right, and can respond accordingly. This Deja Vu Chronicle is very powerful, despite being "shortsighted", that is, telling a future only seconds away. There are a couple of weaknesses, however. Though the Deja Vu Chronicle tells much information about the Holder, but, as said before, only information that is about to happen. Also, telling the future only seconds away causes this Chronicle to have a middling Priority. There is also another "method" to circumvent this Chronicle, which is revealed in the Madness Series. ''The Temporal Chronicle'' The Future Chronicle owned by the "The Eighteenth". This Chronicle differs from all the others as it does not tell the future in any way. Instead, it bestows upon its Holder incredible time-based abilities. The Temporal Chronicle is akin to a Toa Stone, except for the fact that if the Holder and the Temporal Chronicle are seperated, the Holder loses all gained power. This Chronicle has no Priority. It is an empty stone tablet.